Surviving the Dead Walk
by Selena Cloud
Summary: Annabelle woke up in the Raccoon city confused. After she check out she saw a different raccon city. Not the one she had in mind. Will she and the others make it out alive? What about Rain and Anna's relation ship? Oc/Jill and Annabelle/Rain. Sequel to What I fight for. Rating may change..NEW STORY UP
1. Chapter 1

*****VIDEO ON*****

Annabelle Jones shows up on the computer screen.

_My name is Annabelle... I wasn't apart of the Umbrella Cooperation. But my father was. There was a secret underground research facility call the Hive. A woman named Alice was head of security._

_But there was a.. a problem... The virus escape and everyone died. Problem was... they didn't stay dead.. The t-virus reanimated there bodies. However I survived with 5 other people... When we got out we were taken by Umbrella scientists. We were all separated _

Video shows Annabelle screaming for her sister then it shows her being taken with Rain screaming her name. The video shuts off but the person is still speaking

_I thought we has survived the_ horror.

The video turns on to show Annabelle's face. then its zooms in on to her eyes

_But I was wrong..._

*****VIDEO OFF*****

~13 HOURS BEFORE~

A team was sent into the hive to figure what happen in the Hive. However the reanimated bodies surrounded them and ate them.

~Valentine's Apartment~

Two girls walked in their apartment.

One girl turns on the radio.

"Jill, I hope Annabelle and Kayla are okay" a girl said as she prepared a gun.

"There gonna be a okay, Lauren" said Jill before she kissed her on the cheek.

"Unite 12, calling for back up at city hall!" said the radio. Jill and Lauren heads look at the radio.

"Looks like were needed" said Jill as she took off her shoes. Lauren started to put on her black boots as she zip up her black suit.

"All law enforcement people need to prepare now!" said the radio beside them.

"Lets do this" said Lauren as she ran to grab a gun. The two got ready quickly and left the door to city hall.

~City hall~

The two walked together to city hall. They walked up the steps and open the door to see a lot of reanimated people. Jill kicked open the door and the two grabbed there guns and started to shoot the dead bodies in the head. Everyone went down as they did.

"Its Valentine and Williams" a man whispered.

"Hold you fire its them" another man yelled.

"Girls!" said the the chief going up to them.

"There infected" Jill said coldly while restocking her gun.

"How many times to we have to say it" Lauren said looking at the man "Shoot for the head"

After she said that Jill shot another resident in the head and shot the hand cuffs which freed a man from being bitten.

"Were leaving town we suggest you do the same" Jill said as she and Lauren walked together with everyone behind them.

~ Hospital~

Brown eyes snapped open as if they were being turned on. The woman had pale skin and wires all around her. Her hair was brownish yellowish color. The woman was known as Annabelle Jones. She sat up and started to freak out and scream. She started to shake as she remove the needles with her painfully screaming.

She got off of her seat and open the door. She walked through the hallways. No one was around. She grabbed a jacket that was on the ground. She put the steal jacket on carefully. Annabelle looked around to see if Alice and the others were around. No one was around. But something was off to her. As she took a step she felt she see where people are. She shook her head and got rid of the thought and kept on moving.

Anna went into the security camera's room and looked at the video tapes. The first video shows Alice, Rain and Kayla leaving. But something was off to Anna. Her sister Kayla seemed to talk different. Like she had a mind of an 19 year old. The next video shows Kaplan waking up and leaving hours after Alice and the others. But she didn't see Matt. Weird...

Annabelle was glad still that the others were alive tho. She did a small smile before she left the room. She walked through the hallways of the hospital until she reach the door outside. She opened the door with her pale hands and went outside. But to her surprise she saw broken cars on the ground on fire or upside down. She walked down the stairs carefully and looked around. All she saw was papers flying around and everything was a mess.

"It escape..." Anna whispered.

She looked around for any guns or something she could fight with. She looked into a police car and found a shot gun. She picked it up and looked angry and determined as she loaded it up. She was ready to fight and she was fearless now. She was gonna find the others and get outta here. One way or another.

But first things first she needed clothes and a lot of weapons.

~Some where in the city~

Jill and Lauren were trying to walk through the crowd. But it was hard since everyone really wanted to leave since this infection started.

"Move! Peyton!" Jill yelled while she took Lauren's hand so that the two wont get separated "Hey!"

"Valentine!" a voice called out. It was Peyton, Jill and Lauren's partner.

Lauren pushed through with Jill behind her "Police move!" the yelled until they reached him.

"Glad you two are you we could use the help" he said as they smiled. Lauren's smile faded when she a heard a sound. She took out gun making Jill do the sound.

"Daddy!" a girl shouted.

"Get away from him!" a man shouted before Peyton went and pulled the girl away but the man turned into a dead resident and bit Peyton's leg causing him to scream. Jill reacted and shot the man in the head before he could do anything else.

Lauren looked at Jill then at the gate. The gates started to close. Men and woman ran to get inside. Most of them got through but the gates were sealed trapping everyone else in the city. Lauren glared at the man who was responsible. T. Cain...

"This is a biohazard quarantine area" he spoke through the mic as a news reporter named Terri went beside Lauren, Jill and Peyton "Due to risk of infection you cannot be allowed to leave the city"

"Fuck you man!" Lauren shouted.

"What the fuck is going on here!" Terri shouted.

"All appropriate measures are being taken" said Cain "The situation is under control. Please return to your homes"

"You are so going down!" Lauren shouted as everyone started to pushed them selves forward. A shot was heard stopping them in there tracks.

"You have five seconds to turn around and return to the city" Cain said before he left.

"Use of live ammunition has been authorized" said a man before he started to count.

"Move people!" Lauren shouted as everyone started to run.

"They cant shoot people!" Terri protested.

"Move!" Jill shouted at everyone before gun shots were fired and everyone started to run.

~Mean while~

Annabelle walked the streets of the now dead city being on high alert at night until she found a store with guns, clothes. Everything she needed. She walked in and and grabbed 7 guns and a bag to put them in. She only saw school clothes so she took them and started to put them on. As she started to put on her skirt she gasped and fell. She felt pain up her arm. She started to shake as she looked at it. Something was going through her skin. Then she remembers something

_Her eyes were going up. Her vision was blurry. She saw one of the doctors put a needle on her arm. She saw the blue stuff disappear in to her. The t-virus... _

Anna took deep breaths before a gun was aimed at her head. She looked up and saw Alice who had pale skin but was ready to fight.

"Alice?" Anna asked before Alice looked up and saw Anna who was still on the ground on her knees.

"Anna? Thank god! You alive!" Alice exclaimed before hugging her. Anna cried in pain making Alice look at her "Whats wrong?"

"The t-virus..." Anna breathed "Its in me. But Im not turning into them for some reason.."

"Same thing with me..." Alice said before she yelled "GUYS I FOUND HER!"

Anna was putting on her jacket when two other people came into the room. Anna turned her head around as she got on her new black boots.

"Sis?" a girl asked. Anna smiled at the girl. She knew who that was "Kayla.."

Kayla went up to her and hugged her.

"Thank your okay" said another woman. Anna released her self from Kayla's hold and grabbed her bag.

"Rain, same to you" Anna said smiling.

"Did you find Kaplan or Matt?" Alice asked. Anna shook her head

"No. All I know was that after I looked at the cameras Kaplan left hours after you guys got out" Anna answered.

"Come on" Alice said "We have to keep moving"

Anna nodded before she walked fearless with her allies.

~To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is! Chapter 2 of Annabelle series number 2! Btw I'm not good at fighting scenes.

* * *

The group walked down the streets of the dead city. Watching their move on every turn. Annabelle heard something. She stopped. Rain looked at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Alice looked at her as well as her sister Kayla.

Annabelle took out her knife before her body was slammed back by a force. It was a Licker. And it was hungry for anything. Annabelle screamed before she slammed her knife into the Licker's head. Not like that helped. The Licker's leg slammed themselves into Anna's leg causing her to scream.

"No!" Rain screamed before she grew mad "Alice, you and Kayla go"

"Bu-" Alice started but Rain beat her to it

"GO!" Rain screamed. Alice nodded before she picked up Kayla who was screaming and ran with her to safety.

Rain grabbed her shot gun and shot the licker in the head causing it's attention. The licker got off of Annabelle and went over to Rain. Rain ran to the Licker as the Licker did the same. She back flipped over the Licker. As she landed she slammed her knife hard down on the Lickers head. The Licker screamed loud in pain before it stood still, not moving again.

Rain ran to Annabelle "You alright?"

"It broke...It broke my leg" breathed Annabelle in pain. Her vision started to get blurry.

"Anna?" Rain asked concerned. Then she blacked out.

~Moments Later~

Annabelle woke up to a warm hand caressing her cheek. Her vision of Rain came into view who was about to be in tears. She smiled when she saw me.

"Thank god your okay" Rain said kissing her on the cheek.

"How long was I out?" Annabelle asked

"A hour, 17 minutes, 2 seconds" Rain answered causing Anna to smile.

"Really?" Anna asked rolling her eyes.

"What? I was fucking worried" Rain said smiling. Rain leaned down and gave Anna a kiss before she pulled away "The T-virus was able to healing your leg in a hour"

"We better keep moving" Anna aid standing up with Rain helping her up.

"Come on" said Rain before the two women walked together side by side.

~Streets of Raccoon City~

Anna jumped on a dead resident and stabbed the resident hard on the head with her knife.

"Nice one" Rain said coming up.

Anna blushed a bit. Rain smirked and kissed her cheek "We gotta catch up"

~Somewhere else~

Alice and Kayla walked together in the streets. Kayla didnt say a word. Her face was motionless.

"Look, we could catch a ride" said Alice pointing at a motorcycle

"Lets do this" Kayla said as she got on behind Alice on the motorcycle.

"Hold on" Alice warned before she started it up and the two were off.

~ Moments later~

Anna and Rain walked down the streets of the city with there gun in there hands. Anna felt someone near thanks to her new abilities.

Anna stopped walked and looked to the side "Whos there?' she called out. Then a little girl with red hair and a messy blue dress came out. She looked like she was 11 years old.

"Dont bite me" she cried out "Please"

Anna face soften and she went to the girl "Dont worry we don't bite"

"R-really" the girl asked. Her face lit up.

Anna nodded "Im Annabelle and thats Rain"

"Sarah.." the girl said quietly.

"Well then lets go then Sarah" Anna said smiling while Rain rolled her eyes.

"Ok" said Sarah before the three went on.


	3. Chapter 3

**TIME FOR PART 3 OF Annabelle SERIES PART 2**

* * *

Annabelle, Sarah and Rain walked the streets of the dead city. Sarah stood closely by Anna while Rain and Anna had there guns up.

"I never been this tired..." mumbled Anna

"You tired already?" asked Rain looking at her.

"Hey! I was attack by a Licker that can take a lot of energy" protested Anna making Sarah giggle.

Sounds of a cellphone caught the girls attention. Anna walked to the source with her pistol in hand. She turned the corner to only a payphone. Sounds of its ringing made her confused. She nodded at Rain and Sarah making them come. She walked over to the phone. She answered.

"Hey Anna." said a familiar voice. That...voice...

"Ashford?" Anna asked smiling "You okay"

"Im glad you are two. Listen I know how to get you and your friends outta here" said the doctor. Rain heard this and hope went into her eyes. She took the phone from Anna and spoke into it.

"How?" she asked ignoring Anna smirking at her.

"You have to find my daughter. I will tell you after you find her." said the man.

"Angela?" Anna asked.

"Yes, she is at the school." said the doctor then the line went dead.

The tree looked at each other before they started to walk.

"So do you know him?" Sarah asked. Anna nodded before she remembered the time she first met Angela and her father. Angela and Kayla got along very well. Anna remembered the time she had to take the girls shopping. Crazy day.

"Come on. We better keep going" said Rain before the group continued on.

* * *

"Kayla?" Lauren voice filled the room in shock as she took a good look at the girls who just save there lives. Alice and Kayla got in the church just in time to kill the Lickers before they could kill the survivors Terri, Peyton, Jill and Lauren.

"Hi Lauren" said Kayla with a smile.

The two girls hugged while Alice introduce herself.

"Alright, Lets go. Before we attract anything else" said Alice before the group left.

* * *

Anna, Rain and Sarah walked through the graveyard of the dead city. Guns were out and bodies stayed alert, looking for danger.

Anna took one more step. Hands shot out from the ground causing Anna to react and pick up Sarah.

"Rain we gotta move" Anna screamed making Rain nodded before the two ran as hands shot up from the ground.

Shit! The graveyard is the number one bad place! Great now were in danger again...

Why this cant be easy?

~To be continued~


	4. Chapter 4

Anna back kicks two of the dead residents in the head as they started to come out from the ground. Sarah screamed as she did. Anna ran while Rain shot 5 dead residents in the head.

"Rain theres is too many! Come on!" Anna shouted over her shoulder as she stabbed the resident in the head and took the knife from his head. Rain nodded after she kicked another zombie away. Anna ran as fast as she could with Rain behind her. Anna then heard a woman's scream. Anna ran to the source to see Alice and Kayla with a group of survivors. Anna shoot the undead in the head holding the woman before it could do anything. Alice looked up and smiled before she kicked the undead away. Rain grabbed a dead woman's neck and slammed her head against a gravestone.

"There's too many of them" Alice shouted "Lets go"

Anna held Sarah tightly before the group ran as fast as they could from the graveyard

~Streets of the City~

Anna, Rain and Sarah had introduce themselves after the chaos with the T-virus was over. Sarah was set down and was walking beside Kayla. The two got along very well.

"Those were some slick moves back there" Jill said to Alice and Anna. Anna looked down while walking while Alice stayed motionless.

"Im good. But not that good" Jill said.

"You should thankful for that" Alice spoke up.

"Why?" Jill asked. "What do you mean?" Anna looked at her with hate in her eyes as she stopped along with the others.

"They did something to us. We dont even know if were human anymore" she spoke softly. Jill and Lauren looked at them with sympathy. Lauren looked at Anna eyes. She could tell she hated Umbrella so much now. A phone's ringing sound caught everyone's attention.

"We should keep moving" said Alice "Before the sound attracts anything"

Alice started to move before Anna did the same. The group walked after the sound stopped. It was heard again.

"Keep moving" Alice ordered as she kept walking. Anna looked at the screen of the phone as they walked by. It was blank. The sound was heard again. Alice picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_God I thought you would never answer_" Anna knew that voice. Ashford...

"Who is this?" Alice asked with a cold voice.

"His name is Doctor Ashford" Anna spoke up. Everyone but Rain, Kayla and Sarah looked at her "He is friends with my dad before it happened. Me and Kayla also met his daughter"

"What do you want?" Alice asked.

~After the phone call~

The group was able to hide in the bus before any infection could find them.

"So his name is Doctor Asford" Jill said as she sat down "and he runs.."

Anna explained everything about Doctor Asford and that he was the creator of the T-virus itself as Terri recorded her.

"What does he want with us?" Lauren asked

"His daughter" Rain answered looking at them "Shes hiding out in her in school"

"We get her he will tell us a way out" Kayla finished

"No fucking deal. We wait out til we will get help" Peyton said as he was smoking.

"There wont be help" Anna spoke up making everyone but Rain and Sarah looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

Rain sighed "Umbrella knows they cant contain the infection so by sunrise this city will be sanitized"

Alice paled while the S.T.A.R.S members went pale as well.

"What do you mean by sanitized?" Terri asked fearing for the answer.

"Precision Tactical Nuclear Device" Anna said as Jill began to choked on her cigarette.

"What yield?" Lauren asked.

"5 kilotons" Anna answered while checking her ammo.

"Shit" Kayla slammed her head softly on the wall.

"Fuck me" Jill said while Peyton cursed under his breath.

"What does all that mean?" Terri asked while Sarah sat down beside her.

"It will destroy the infection with everyone in the city with it" Sarah answered as Anna looked at her "My parents used to work for Umbrella until the infection happened. My mother and father didn't want to help Umbrella. So they took them out"

Anna looked at Sarah with sympathy.

"Bullshit.." Peyton mumbled "Thats bullshit! No fucking way they will get away with that! That will go on the news!"

Terri however shook her head knowing it will show in a different way "Cover up"

"The cover up is already in place. A meltdown at the nuclear power plant-" Anna said

"Tragic accident" Rain finished for Anna.

"So what do we now?" Lauren asked as she took up with her gun in hand and ready to fight

"We gotta get outta here by sunrise" Kayla said as she got her knifes ready

~Arklay Overpass~

The group walked the bridge of the dead city.

"What if there is no way out of the city" Jill said "And he watching like a sick game"

Anna and Alice stopped.

"What is it?" Lauren asked as the group stopped as well.

"Sis?" Kayla asked before she felt it to along with Rain.

"Whats wrong?" Jill asked the two. Anna looked the side. Anna felt something walk towards them. A mutated creature controlled by the Umbrella Cooperation. Only one purpose. To fight anything that is in its way. Nemesis...

Peyton started to walk ahead before he was shot by the creature. He felt down with a thud. Dead. Jill screamed before she shot the creature with her pistol before she was shot but was not out. The creature wasn't even hit at all. Jill ran to the broken and hid behind it before she was anymore injured.

"Nemesis..." Alice and Anna spoke and looked at each other. They nodded.

"I haven't taken my anger out and now its a good time to do so" Anna said smirking. Alice smirked at her as she loaded up her gun.

"Run! Go!" Anna said looking at the group who wasn't moving "NOW!"

Rain helped Jill up and Terri, Sarah and Kayla ran away from the two. Alice looked at Anna "You ready?"

Anna smiled "Lets do this"

Alice and Anna walked into Nemesis sight. Anna face was motionless as she looked at the creature. Those eyes. Why she know those eyes from somewhere? Anna flipped over the railing and jumped down while Alice ran down the bridge wall.

They both landed on there feet. Anna and Alice got there sub machine guns out. Anna and Alice ran towards the creature while the creature roared loudly. Guns shots were heard as the two shot the Nemesis. But it didn't even scar the thing. Anna lunged at it only to slammed hard into the wall by its machine gun hitting her in the stomach.

"Anna!" Alice shouted before the creature to Anna. Anna got out of the guns shooting range before he could shoot her. Bullets slammed themselves to the wall. Alice nodded at Anna before the two ran away with bullets being shot everywhere. Anna flipped over the fence while Alice climbed and jumped down. A car explosion was heard behind them as the car exploded behind them as they got off of it. They landed on there feet.

Anna and Alice ran to the nearest window and broke through it. The two ran the hallways as Nemesis broke through the wall and started shooting once again. Anna and Alice used there pistols to shoot the wall and they slide through the wall. The two laid down as the moved through the garbage disposal. Anna screamed as she felt metal wires connected with her skin and made a scar on her arm. The two woman landed on a garbage pan.

Anna knocked the pan over as a rocket launcher came at them. An explosion was heard. The two remained like that until the creature left. Anna took this moment to catch her breath. The two slowly got up with blood everywhere on there clothes and arms. Anna felt her wounds disappear with Alice wounds doing the same thing. She sighed.

This is going to be a long day...


	5. Chapter 5

**Last part!**

"How is your arm?" Alice asked as the two walked the streets of Raccoon city.

"Better. The T-virus must have healed the wounds I had" Anna answered with her gun in hand.

"Same with me" Alice said as the two walked through the streets. It wasn't long til the two found the school.

"Here it is" Alice said before she looked at Anna "Are they in there?"

Anna did one foot step and closed her eyes. She felt Jill, Rain, Kayla, Lauren, Sarah and another guy in the school.

"The only one dead is Terri" said Anna looking at Alice "And there is another guy in there"

"Alright. Lets go" Alice said before the two walked inside the school.

The two stopped in the hallway.

"You look over there and Ill look this way" Alice said. Anna nodded and the two were separate. Anna carefully walked down the hallway with her pistol in hand. She heard loud crashing sounds. Anna ran to the source. Alice came up behind her.

"Heard it to?" she asked. Anna nodded. Alice lit a cigarette and flicked it at the door as Jill, Kayla, Sarah and Rain came out with Angela. Anna grabbed a fire proof blanket and covered the group with it. An explosion was heard as flame went on the blanket. The explosion faded away. Anna lifted up the cover. Angela was a little pale girl with brown hair and wearing a school uniform however she was mess. She looked at Alice and Anna.

"Thank you" she said softly. Alice looked at Angie while Anna did the same.

"I know that Anna knows her but Alice you know her to?" Jill asked. Rain looked at Anna while Lauren, Kayla and Sarah looked at Alice.

"Shes infected" Alice said.

"On a very high level" Anna finished for her.

"How do you know that?" Lauren asked.

"These four are as well" Angie answered pointing at Alice, Anna, Rain and Kayla. Sarah looked at them and backed away a bit.

"You guys are infected. When you were gonna tell us that?" Jill asked keeping Lauren away from them.

Alice ignored her and sat down to Angie's level. She looked at the bag.

"Let me see" she spoke softly. Angie looked went protective.

"No"

Alice looked at the girl knowing she didn't trust the group. She only trusted Anna and Kayla. Alice looked at her with honesty "You know were not going to hurt you. Let us see" she spoke softly. Angie looked at Anna. Anna smiled and gave a nod. Angie gave the bag to Alice. Anna show her arm. It wasnt bite marks but injection. Alice opened the side bag to show her lunch box. Anna opened it up to show the side open up to show something she never see. The Anti virus...

"Its the Anti-virus" Anna said looked at Alice and Rain. Kayla gasped softly "A cure to the T-virus"

"Wait there's a cure?" Lauren asked.

"Blue is the virus. Green is the anti virus" Sarah spoke softly.

"How did you get this?" Alice asked softly.

"My daddy made it for me. He said it would help me not to get sick. He wanted to stop that" Angie said before she explained everything about herself and how the virus and the anti virus were created before Umbrella took it away.

"Hes not a bad man" Angie said "He didn't mean for any of this to happen"

Angie started to cry before Alice hugged her. A door opening caught the group's attention. Anna pointed the gun at a man who was looking sick.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! He made a deal with the doctor. Same as you" another man said as he came out of the door.

"Carlos?" Rain asked.

"Ocampo? Man they said your team was dead" said Carlos as the two hugged

"They are, Me and Kaplan are the only ones left. Might be" Rain said biting her lip. Anna put a hand on her shoulder. She turn to the other man "You are?"

"L.J" the man said. Carlos looked at his dead team mate before he started to cough really bad and spit out blood. Alice got the needle ready.

"When were you bitten?" Alice asked.

"3 hours ago" Carlos answered. L.J went protective and backed away. Alice walked up him and smirked

"Its your lucky day" she said as she injected him with the anti virus.

"You should have told me you bit motherfucker. I'm hanging with you and shit" said L.J walking away. Anna giggled while Rain held her in her arms. Anna relaxed in her warm arms.

~Outside~

The payphone rang just outside. Anna stood by Rain as Alice then Angie talked on the phone. Rain gave Anna a kiss on the lips. Anna heart felt like exploding. The two pulled apart after the phone was hanged up.

"Lets go" Alice said before the group went on the move. Carlos had a car with and the group went in the car. Anna leaned on Rain's shoulder while Rain had her arms around her.

Alice finished her story and Rain was done doing hers. The camera was aimed at Anna.

"My name is Annabelle... I wasn't apart of the Umbrella Cooperation. But my father was. There was a secret underground research facility call the Hive. A woman named Alice was head of security. But there was a.. a problem... The virus escape and everyone died. Problem was... they didn't stay dead.. The t-virus reanimated there bodies..."

When Anna was done with her story Kayla and Sarah did theirs. After the stories were finished the group went the Umbrella Cooperation to get out of the city. The car stopped and the group got out of the car. Anna had her pistol out while Kayla was beside her holding her knife which was covered with blood. Carlos scanned the place with the gadgets he had.

"Lets go" said Carlos before the group went on. Anna kicked two Umbrella operatives and slammed her gun into there heads while Kayla stabbed operatives with her knifes. Anna jumped on a operative's neck and twisted it with her legs. She jumped off as the operative fell.

"You missed one" Carlos voice ranged out. Anna and Kayla walked to the helicopter. The group walked in. Anna felt strange. She felt sick as she looked at the computer.

"We have to hurry" said Alice as Rain putted a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"We have time" Carlos said.

"No we have to move look!" Anna said as she and Alice ran inside

"Take off" Alice said to the man in the front "I said take off!"

"Whats the rush?" said a voice. Anna turned around and snarled. It was T. Cain "We have been expecting you"

"Shit" Lauren mumbled as a gun was place on her forehead.

"So close..." said Sarah. The group was hand cuffed except for Alice and Anna.

"Discard weaponry" said as Alice and Anna were taken of weapons.

"The 3 of you show promise. You like brother and sisters. Fight him" ordered T. Cain. Anna shook her head.

"No" said Alice.

"I'm not doing it" said Anna.

"Fight him or they die" demanded Cain

"What makes you think I care?" asked Alice. turned around and shot Doctor Ashford causing Anna to gasp.

"No" Lauren said as she went to him and tried to stop the bleeding but it was no use. He was dead.

"Begin" said T. Cain. Anna and Alice nodded before they walked away to begin the battle. It started. Anna and Alice dodged the creature's attacks. Anna grabbed the creatures hand and twisted it. The creature punched Anna 5 times before Anna started to dodge again. Alice kicked the creature 3 times in the stomach. The creature was slammed against the wall. Nemesis grabbed a piece of the type and attack Anna with it. She dodged it however she and Alice fell on the ground. Anna felt a sword (didn't know what it was to be honest lets just call it that) by her side. She grabbed it along with Alice and the two dodged it. Anna started to fight the beast in a sword match to give Alice some time. She finally saw an opening after she got the pipe of Nemesis hands. Alice kicked the beast to the broken sharp pipe.

The beast let out a loud cry. Alice kept beating him up until she slowly stopped. Anna looked at the beat.

_Flash!_

_"Maybe the cooperation's keeping a few secrets down here. Something you not supposed to see" Matt retorted. _

Anna let out a gasp

_"You have a tough sister" said Matt._

Anna let out a scream and started to cry. Alice did the same.

"MATTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Rain and Kayla gasped "What?" Rain asked.

"Its Matt" said Anna as she clutched her fists

"Finish him" ordered Cain

Alice and Anna turned around. Alice shook her head "No"

"Im not doing it" Anna hissed.

"Put him out of his misery and come with me just think of the things we could do" said T. Cain

"No" Alice said as Anna shook her head.

"Very well" said T. Cain as Nemesis was free and grabbed a gun "Kill them"

The creature's gun started up and Anna and Alice closed there eyes for impact.

"No..." said Kayla.

Guns shot were ranged out but it didn't hit Alice or Anna. The Umbrella operatives fell down. More of them shown themselves. Alice grabbed a gun from a dead body and shot them while Anna took out a knife that was in her boot and slammed in to another operatives.

Anna smirked "Didn't check everywhere"

Rain freed her self and kicked two residents in the face while Lauren slammed a operatives head into a wall. Kayla and Sarah were soon free as well. The two went with Angie as Kayla slammed a operative in the head with her knife. A crash was heard. Anna turned around an a pipe slammed into her. She fell. She felt hands on her.

"Come on we gotta move" Sarah said.

"Come on An" said Rain as she held her up and was carried into the helicopter. Anna eyes went open as Rain came into her view. Rain smiled and hugged her while Lauren was kissed by Jill. Soon a explosion was heard.

"Hang on to something!" Carlos yelled. Rain held Anna tighter before the helicopter shook violently. A knife got free and went towards Angie and another went towards Kayla and Sarah. Anna got out of Rain's arms and shield the two girls.

She got stabbed in the chest causing Rain to scream. That was the last thing she heard before her vision went black.

* * *

_ Please...wake up..._

_Wake up... _

Brown's eyes snapped open to show herself in a tank she look to the side to see a girl with brown hair. Water began to dissolve around them. The woman features were shown as a girl with red hair with pale skin. A towel was wrapped around her.

A hand was held to her. She looked up and saw a man with brown hair "Come on. You safe"

The woman took his hand as she lead to the wall by the woman.

"See this" he said as he did little checks on paper "This is a pen"

He handed two pens to the two girls "You try"

The brown haired woman made a circle while the redhead made lines.

"Thats it" he said as the two looked at each other "Pen"

"Do you remember anything?" he asked the two. The Redhead made a sound "Remember you name?"

"M-my name?" said the brown haired girl.

"Name.." said the Redhead.

Images ran through the woman's head.

The T-virus.

_Flash!_

_"Maybe the cooperation's keeping a few secrets down here. Something you not supposed to see" Matt retorted._

_Flash!_

_"I don't want to be one of those things" Rain said softly "Walking around without a soul"_

_"Anna!"_

The woman started to have a headache

_"Sis?" Kayla asked_

_Flash!_

_Anna smiled "Lets do this"_

_Flash!_

_"MATTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"_

_Flash!_

_ She got stabbed in the chest causing Rain to scream. That was the last thing she heard before her vision went black._

The red haired girl and the other one looked at the doctor. Dr Issacs...

"My name is Alice" said the brown haired girl.

"My name is Annabelle" said the redhead girl causing everyone to looked at them.

Anna and Alice smirked "And we remember everything" said Alice. Alice and Anna grabbed the pen and slammed into Umbrella scientists. Anna kicked two more of them. She felt something on her. A teaser was on her arm. She took it off and threw it back at a Umbrella operative.

Alice and Anna walked down the hallway together. As the two walked down the hallway they looked at the camera before a scream was heard from the distant. They smirked before they continued to walk. The two opened the exit door to show guns aimed at them.

A black car drove up. The door opened to show Jill in a black Umbrella suit.

"Thank you gentlemen we will take it from here" said Jill as Lauren and Rain came out as well in black suits.

"By who?" asked a man.

"Classified' said Carlos as he handed a paper "level 6 authorization"

Rain walked up and took Anna while Jill took Alice. The two were brought into the car. The car drove off after everyone was in the car.

"Good to have you back" said Carlos before he started to drive again. Rain wrapped her arms around Anna and held her tight.

"I'm glad your okay" Rain whispered. Anna felt weird for some reason. Something was off to her.

"Are you alright?" Angie asked.

"Yea" Anna let out a soft smile.

"What did they do to you two?" Jill asked as Lauren nodded in agreement. Anna didn't say a word as she looked at the window with Rain looking at her with worry. All Anna knew was that it wasn't over.

**Yes! It is over! Now for Extinction! It will be up soon. Bye for now...**


End file.
